Talk:Dark Aura
when you lose that hp, for dark aura does that count as sacrifising? :No. Sacrifices are percentile, not absolute. --130.58 03:03, 3 April 2006 (CDT) ::well would basically create an endless chain of damage. because whenever you sac, you sac again. but thankfully it doesn't work that way usage the usage section claims that vamp spirit can be combined with touch of agony. however, as touch of agony is a skill and not a spell this is not possible and hence incorrect. :I rewrote the notes, but you could also have changed them. --68.142.14.39 15:46, 14 August 2006 (CDT) this should be "and you lose 17...5 Health" not 5...17, sometimes I hate anet for their conservative thinking that would be totally overpowered, even if not combined with AotL! - Leader Rat (talk) 04:14, 11 January 2007 (CST) no it wouldn't. hmmmm. does stoneflesh reduce the damage?--Coloneh RIP 18:25, 25 February 2007 (CST) :I am pretty sure it doesn't since health loss does not qualify as damage. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) ::The life loss caused by Dark Aura could perhaps be better described as damage taken, as it is reduced by Life Sheath, Union, and other skills that reduce damage and also triggers effects that occur on taking damage such as energy gain from Balthazar's Spirit. So stoneflesh does reduce that damage? M s4 18:52, 6 June 2007 (CDT) :::Tested stoneflesh, didn't work, tested balthazar's spirit, didn't work either.86.86.36.63 14:30, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Also tested gaining damage with 1 health, you still gain 1 damage.86.86.36.63 14:36, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Update - Friday, March 21, 2008 edit Bug Fixes edit Assassin * Shadow Walk: this skill now completely prevents the casting of enchantments. Previously the enchantment would fail immediately after activation, causing the caster to lose Energy. edit Necromancer * Dark Aura: fixed a bug that caused the caster of Dark Aura to take damage instead of losing Health. Is was patched, it isn't damage anymore. -- 14:39, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Use with Contagion Nevermind saw the note on the Contagion page :P Sefog 14:43, 21 June 2007 (CDT) Target Ally Kind of random that this isn't a self enchantment, but one that targets an ally. Has anyone in this history of GW used this on an ally? --Heelz 03:08, 25 July 2007 (CDT) :I've seen someone run an amusing build in GvG with two necros using this on two modified touch rangers. The rangers had, I think, touch of agony and its duplicate. --Fyren 07:32, 25 July 2007 (CDT) ?? why does the damage taken scale upward? It's penalizing you for having a higher attribute. The only other skill that i know does this sort of thing is Headbutt, but that's actually useful to a warrior.-- (Talk) ( ) 23:16, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :It's because as the damage to yourself increases, so does the damage to your enemies, that's why this is on many bomber necros skill bars, it has high AoE damage when combined with spam sac skills. It would be way overpowered if you lost 4 health at 16.--Gigathrash 23:38, 28 August 2007 (CDT) imba? And a Monk with Mark of Protection and/or Healing Seed an u can do 1500dmg/sec because you can spam Death Nova without paying Energy as often as you can press the key per second, because Shadow Walk cancels it every time and you sacrifice health every time and you trigger Dark Aura... :Nova has a 2 second activation time.. -- 17:29, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::Me viper and prog tested this. Its freaking imba. Shadow walk disables the use of Nova, though you still sac. Deals 6000 dmg + in 10 secs SOLO. —♥May♥Wick♥ 17:31, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :::Viper, Prog and I, May :p OrgX, the activation time doesn't come into effect, but the sac still occurs. Waiting for the nerf already. Jam ster 17:32, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Meh, disenchant. -- 17:33, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :::::How do you stay alive... --Macros 17:35, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Still works freaking well. You say that, but it owns. Methinks somone doesnt like being wrong ^^. Macros, you have a monk using Brot bond, SoA and Helaing Breeze (Prot spirit works as well), and you have 55/105 health. —♥May♥Wick♥ 17:36, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Actually it's bugged - when you try casting Death Nova while under the effect of Shadow Walk, it will give a "You are unable to cast any enchantment spells" message while still counting Death Nova as being cast, thus triggering Fervor and Dark Aura. Every other game in the HoH you'll see a team abusing this. It's somewhat resembling the Signet of Ghostly Might bug and I expect this to be fixed within the next few hours. -- Sai Qui 17:37, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Its actually cultists fervor thats bugged, if anything. —♥May♥Wick♥ 17:41, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::No, I think it's Shadow Walk that's bugged --Gimmethegepgun 18:03, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::This shit is crazy. It was ok this morning in TA, maybe only 1-2 teams running it. Now, its crazy. Lord of all tyria 18:05, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Shadow Walk is bugged, ye. It should make it so you cant even start casting enches, so it can never trigger an "on activation" or "on cast" trigger. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:21, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Hey guys, just tried something else out. Throw in Dark Bond and Demonic Flesh with Death Nova and spam all 3 with 3 fingers --Gimmethegepgun 19:00, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Still the same, assuming you're not taking damages, spamming differnet numbers doesn't cause you to gain more health, that only helps if you're being bombarded. Lost-Blue 19:02, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::You dont have an aftercast delay, so clicking on Deah nova and bashing the Death Nova key is already sick. With 3 skills... O_o --- -- (s)talkpage 19:05, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Especially since Demonic also sacs --Gimmethegepgun 21:33, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::And fixed... :) -- Sai Qui 21:53, 21 March 2008 (UTC) yay and no fun running it, too bad its over. Good thing its over, I made r12+s cry in HA.- 69.115.13.91 04:19, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :Sad, I didn't get to abuse it. Mr IP 04:32, 22 March 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah me either, I heard someone talk about it, then was observing an HA match where x eketits x was usin this, and I immideatly went out and made a nec avoiding the messages that said "new build new build" too bad I didn't get to abuse it enough because I didn't have a Monk casting me with prots. Toxin 04:30, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :::DAMN, I missed this too, and I really wanted to try this... Anyone have a video of this in action? ;) --GW-Seventh 00:44, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Try this one: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lFLidR6Fm6E&feature=related - ' Ad Victoriam' 01:27, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Stacking Concerning the note just added about the health loss being reduced with multiple casts on the same target: yes, it's true. I tested on Isle of the nameless with the three necro heroes against the Master of Damage. Master of Whispers had 16 Death Magic, Livia had 0, and Olias used Blood of the Master. *When Master cast Dark Aura on Olias, using BotM dealt 53 damage and Master lost 21 health (exactly as it should for 16 DM). *When Livia cast it on Olias, it dealt 5 damage and Livia lost 5 health (again, exactly as it should for 0 DM). *When Master cast it and then Livia cast it as well, it dealt 53 damage, but Master only lost 11 health and Livia lost 2. *When Livia cast it followed by Master, it dealt 53 damage, Master lost 10 health and Livia lost 3. When both of them cast it on Olias, the damage dealt was for 16 DM, but Master only took half the health loss for 16 DM and Livia took half the health loss for 0 DM. The order of casting affects the rounding when dividing the health loss, and the damage dealt is determined by the highest DM. When I had Master and Livia both cast it on Master or both on Livia, it worked exactly the same. —Dr Ishmael 15:01, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Usage for this Skill Let a MM (person or hero) carry Dark Aura and have them cast it on you. Here's a build i designed just for this skill, didn't go over well on the builds wiki but decided to post here for those few that may actually be interested in putting this skill to practical use. EBSoH Stacking? Would anyone mind telling me or experimenting if EBSoH affects Dark Aura when: 1. You cast it on yourself and are standing in it 2. An ally casts it on you and you are standing in the ward 3. You cast it on an ally while standing in the ward, and they aren't (doubt it, but worth a shot) Just for a neat little idea I have. - ' Ad Victoriam' 15:34, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :It should only work when the enchanted ally is inside the EBSoH, but I will test it later when I can. (T/ ) 15:37, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::Oh right...EBSoH does not work for armor ignoring damage. It doesn't trigger no matter what you do. (tested etc also) (T/ ) 16:37, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :::Dang. - ' Ad Victoriam' 01:23, 5 November 2008 (UTC)